Usuario discusión:Zdark
¡Bienvenido! Hola Zdark. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a PokeStory Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "PokeStory Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Increible idea!!! ola, me agrada tu idea d crear historias propias sobre pokémon :D me gustaria contribuir en esta wikia, no solo creando mi historia... tambn quisiera ayudarte administrando la pagina xD atte. QchoPatrick 07:06 30 jul 2010 (UTC) que hacer? hola, gracias por tu comentario ya he creado mi propia historia... "Leyendas Pokémon" tambien edite un poco la pagina principal :s que ideas tienes aparte de la cración de historias? vi q hiciste una pagina sobre el personaje d tu historia... seria buena idea crear una pagina sobre cada persanaje no?? se podrian incluir una descripcion del personaje, su ciudad/pueblo natal, medallas y pokémon en su equipo, entre otros. atte QchoPatrick 18:59 30 jul 2010 (UTC) sobre las paginas de personajes... ...acabo de crear un pagina sobre el personaje principal de mi historia (Gerard Green), si t agrada el formato de los cuadros.... podemos usarlos en otros personajes... solo se copia el codigo dandole en editar. con respecto a lo de ser admin... creo q tienes q nombrarme (no se como :s), para que pueda ayudarte en algunas cosas q por ahora no puedo hacer.... PD.. ya leiste mi historia?? q t parecio?? atte. QchoPatrick 23:48 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok... entiendo, gracias por nombrarme administrador... ...me gustaria ayudar con algunas cosas q un como usuario normal no se puede... pero... parece ser que para nombrarme administrador tienes que hacerlo en esta pagina: http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios pones mi nombre de usuario [QchoPatrick (la "Q" y la "P" son mayúsculas)] y puedes nombrarme Administrador, Burócarta (q es lo mismo, creo q con mas ventajas) o rollback (esto es para poder revertir ediciones). atte. QchoPatrick 23:54 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Que hay!!! Hi Alex después de mucho pensarlo e decidido comenzar a escribir aquí espero que en un futuro poder ser parte de este proyecto con algún puesto importante, por el memento compensare a editar mi pagina después que comiese la acción... por cierto tienes algunas reglas las cuales debiera conocer.. Archivo:CandicePlatinum.gifHasta el siguiente comentari!!!Archivo:MarleyPlatinum.gif --[[Usuario:Zigma99|'ZIGMA']][[Usuario Discusión:Zigma99|'SOMBRA']][[User blog:Zigma99|'GLASEAR']] 06:36 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola... hice varios cambios en la portada.. espero q te gusten :) también hice una pagina para elegir un artículo destacado, propuse tu historia de Pokémon Storm Adventures, espero q opines por tu favorito.. atte. QchoPatrick 23:13 2 ago 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Bulbasaur_OCPA_2.png me parece bien... se puede agregar tu historia hasta que otros usuarios voten por alguna otra :) pero por el momento no podre hacer lo de esa nueva seccion, es q no he tenido mucho tiempo... :/ si quieres puedes hacerlo, hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 00:59 25 ago 2010 (UTC) administracion queria preguntarte si podria ayudarte a administrar la pag. junto a QchoPatrick para mejorarla en cada aspecto posible, ademas te obedecere y le dire a algunos amigos sobre la pagina que tambien escriben historias de pokemon, como te decia seria genial ayudarte en todo lo posible, ya que yo estoy todos los dias en las wikis (de pokemon y pokestory) (exepto por los momentos que juego pokemon ranger) estoy casi todo el dia relacionado con pokemon (casi porque tambien tengo que ir al colegio) asi que que dices? Sankiii Archivo:Squirtle_OCPA_2.png una cosa tu hiciste estos cambios para cuando se edite una pagina sea vea asi? pues tengo que decirte que no entiendo para nada como se usan, todo me sale mal, hasta insertar imagenes, creo que quedaba mejor antes, yo estaba haciendo la pagina de tita de sankonmon y derepente me encuentro con esto, solo quiero saber si tu lo hiciste? ni siquiera me sale la firma... Sankiii PD:dice thithaa!!! porque estoy usando el usuario de mi hermana :p q raro que raro ahora que uso el mio se v totalmente normal, no te parece extrano? Sankiii Archivo:Squirtle_OCPA_2.png gracias si necesito algo no dudo en preegun tar y si teni pag de wikidex agregameBismoke 02:19 2 sep 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.png a como se ponen imagenes Bismoke 02:20 2 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias! muchas gracias, me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor en mi historia para dejar pegados un buen rato a mis lectores.! Tambien me gusta tu historia, pero siento que tus pokemon como por ejemplo mankey y esos que capturaste mientras entrenabas nunca los usas... --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 23:34 26 nov 2010 (UTC) ola la verdad es q no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para editar... en cuanto pueda yo continuare mi historia... QchoPatrick quiza me gusta el peinado de pegaso/falkner (primer lider de gimnasio de johto) y la ropa no se la tenga algun personaje, pero usa pantalones normales (mas q nada apretados)y una polera con corte triangular en el cuello y zapatillas converse all stars. (lo habia dibujado en mi cuaderno xD). --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 13:43 5 dic 2010 (UTC) excelente Oye, me gusto mucho tu dibujo. Creo que deberías haberlo coloreado. Subela devuelta porque salió cortada Tiinchovaldez 22:43 5 dic 2010 (UTC) oye porque creas tus personajes de nievo? no era mas facil cambiarle el nombre al articulo? Tiinchovaldez 18:59 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Es fácil yo te enseño. Ves donde dice editar al lado del nombre del artículo? Clickeas en la flechita esa y depsues clickeas donde dice "mover". Ahi elijes el nuevo nombre. Tiinchovaldez 19:03 7 dic 2010 (UTC) De nada No hay porque jeje, pero cuando puedas acuerdate de cambiarle los sprites a los de los personajes por los de mm. (si tienes que subir alguno, recuerda q es NOMBREDEPOKÉMON_MM) Tiinchovaldez 19:08 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo queria preguntar si sirven historias sobre pokemon como las de mundo misterioso pero inventadas mas bien como una novela --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yen']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:35 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Oola Zdark ya hice una historia bueno un capitulo de esa histori leelo dime que te parece Silver adventures ah y el logo lo hice yo a mano y lo escanee --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yen']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 17:10 12 dic 2010 (UTC) olle te gusta como dibujo 200 px AYUDA!!! y hola. Hola yo soy el nuevo usuario Nagovipo que creéo Mi viaje pokemon comienza, y me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme. Como puedo subir una imagen??? y como subir una imagen de un dibujo que hiciste??? si esque puedes me preguntaba si quieres ser mi amigo, ya leiste mi historia???--Nagovipo. kanto Bueno, gracias por el comentario de mi historia la estoy trabajando desde que tenía 7 años. Y Vicente esta en Kanto solo que queria hacer una mescla entre los pokémons que ay en la region. Enserio te gusta mi historia???=) --Usuario:Nagovipo Ok pero.. Gracias, me costo trabajo hacer mi dibujo.. Dime, a Alex lo quieres con la ropa de las primeras sagas (creo qe quedaria mejor) o lo prefieres con la ropa de dark yellow?? Despues, Sky sera un poco mas dificil por la gorra, es que no me salen tan bien.. PD: Te molesta si los hago con base, es decir usando un artwork de un personaje y cambiandole todo para hacerlos mas rapido Tiinchovaldez 00:49 25 dic 2010 (UTC)